Secret
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: Just read it to find out. :3


"Would you like to hang out tonight with me and Karma?" my step sister barged in the freaking bathroom just to ask this.

"Why? We hate each other." I told her with a warning tone . I don't really hate her but I don't think the feeling is mutual.

"No. We don't hate each other." she stated while she nervously laughs. "I just thought we should bond a little more. " that nervous laugh again. Ugh. I could easily tell she's lying.

I sighed loudly, "Fine." she nodded and headed out the door.

Why does my life have to be so hard? I was forced to tell the truth about me being born intersex, well not really forced by someone but I thought they needed some explanation about what it is. Then to make things worse, there's this slim chance of Tommy telling everyone my supposed to be secret. Also, another something to complicate things further, I always have to restrain myself from looking at my gorgeous - I, erm, I mean my step sister.

I'll admit that I have these weird feelings for Amy since the first time I saw her in person, I wasn't aware that she was my step sister when I stepped inside this house, I saw her sitting there and I thought she's just a visitor, a friend of Farrah's daughter. I thought I could have her using my skills. Don't ask what skills I'm talking about.

The evening started awkwardly. I'm earning a lot of glances from Karma. I shot her a look that made her stop her glancing. I smirked while taking a bite of the half of my snickerdoodles, if that's what it's called, whatever.

We were all sitting on the couch watching something I'm not interested in. I need to pee. I stand up and headed to the bathroom only to stop at the corner when I heard whispering.

"Why did you let her join us?" ouch. That was surprisingly hurtful coming from Karma.

"This was supposed to be our date night!" Wow. She's getting furious that she doesn't know I can hear her-wait, date night?!

"I texted you, I explained to you! I was just scared about what will happen to our friendship but I told you, I love you in THAT way." Karma didn't sound so convincing or is it just me?

"Do you seriously think I'll believe that? I don't need this now. I asked Lauren to join because I kinda like her. She saved my V Card from being taken by your "boyfriend" last night. She did YOUR job. " Amy's voice cracked and I heard Karma gasp. I just stood there listening intently.

Wait, she likes me? No way, it's just in a sisterly way, right?

"I think inviting you over wasn't my best idea. Please go home."

I peeked at the scene and I saw Amy looking at the ground while her shoulders were shaking. I let out a sigh and decided to comfort Amy and stay beside her.

That's what step sisters do, right? They hug their hot step sister- I mean their beloved step sister. Yeah, beloved.

I walked towards Amy's side to comfort her and I saw Karma had an unreadable face.

"What the heck did you do to Amy's brain? She's picking you over me!" Karma's hands were flying everywhere like she was swatting flies in the air.

"Didn't you hear her? She said you should go. Can't you see she's hurting?" I looked at Amy beside me and she still has her head lowered, not wanting to get between our little fight. I looked at Karma and I think she got the idea. She left without another word but I think I saw her glance back at Amy and winked.

That beotch.

She's just playing with Amy's feelings. I could see it in her face. The room was silent again while the video was still playing in the monitor muted.

"Amy, I can tell she's just playing you. It's written all over her. I just don't want your life messed up because of that girl." I was holding her shoulders then I hugged her. I didn't know what came over me but I think she's okay now you mean earlier when you said you like me? It was bugging my mind." I brushed my thumb on her right cheek.

"I -I didn't know you heard that. If I tell you you'll be weirded out and grossed out just like Karma did when I told h-" I cut her off, "Don't compare me to Karma. I'm nothing like her, and I won't be grossed out. I promise you that." I saw a hint of confidence in Amy's smirk.

She put her hand on mine. She smiled and told me, "I'm happy." she simply stated. I tilted my head in confusion. She must've noticed how confused she made me and laughed, I removed my hand from her face and placed it on my lap. okaaaay... I'm more confused now.

She stopped laughing then smiled and said, "You look cute when you're confused." she looked at the ground and mumble something but I heard it right.

"I think this is the perfect time to confess... I guess." I looked at her trying to figure out what she'll confess. Gosh. I'm so oblivious.

"From the moment you set foot in this house, I thought you're just some random visitor. I- this'll sound cheesy but at the moment I felt dragonflies in my tummy." she patted her stomach. I laughed.

"You do know they're butterflies, right?" I asked her and she shook her head and smiled genuinely.

OhmygoshI'minlovewithmystepsister.

"But when I found out you're my soon to be step sister," her smile faded and looked down again.

I lift her chin the slightest bit so we can look at each other and I smile at her reassuringly. She half smiled.

"I had to push aside these feelings I've been having for you and convinced myself to just focused on Karma instead. What I'm telling you now is that I -ehem - I - I loved you first." My eyes were wide from her words.

I was happy to hear her say those words, that I was the first to occupy her heart. I was so happy I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly leaned in and brushed my lips against hers while smiling. She stiffened but after a while I felt her lips move in sync with mine. This is the greatest moment I've ever experienced since we moved here. I wish it would last forever but she pulled back and carefully looked at me.

"What does this mean?" she took my hand and entwined our fingers.

"We could be a secret, I mean if you want that."

"I would love to be with you even if it's only us who'll know about it. I hate you for being my step sister." I felt a pang in my chest when I said those last two words.

She must've noticed the change of my expression.

"Hey, don't get sad all of a sudden, we we're having a moment. Let's make it last." Amy had a smile that made me want to get my camera and capture it.

How unlucky of me to be step sisters with someone like her. I was snapped back to reality when I felt her lips on mine.

I really wish there's a cancellation for step sisterhood, but being with her makes all these worries fly away.

This is the next best thing, being a secret with her..


End file.
